Restless in the Tides
by Rosslyn Verity
Summary: The ol' gang manages to round up their teenagers and take them on a rustic family vacation but old scars run deep and with plenty of raging hormones and one too many secrets, there might be more in store at the old lake house than anyone of them imagined.
1. The tide goes out

Hello all! This is a future story about a trip taken by Brooke/Julian, Natan/Haley, Lucas/Peyton, and Clay/Quinn and their kids. Hope you'll come along for the ride and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Come on boys!" Brooke called over her shoulder as she loaded the last of the bags into the large SUV.

One of her boys sauntered forward, guitar slung over shoulder, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans as he flicked his curly locks out of his eyes.

Brooke smiled as she swept his bangs off his face, "This is going to be so fun." She told her teenage son with a large grin.

"_So _fun." He echoed with no trace of the enthusiasm his mother showed but Brooke simply rolled her eyes and smiled as she gently shoved him towards the car.

"You aren't bringing that are you?"

Brooke looked towards the voice and fixed her other son with a firm stare, "Jude Baker if your brother wants to bring his guitar-"

"What's it to you?" Davis shot back as he stepped around from behind the door of the SUV.

A scowl passed over Jude's handsome features, his broad shoulders tightening, "Isn't this week going to be painful enough?"

"Hey!" Brooke interjected, "This week if _not _going to be that painful."

Jude rolled his eyes again and Davis's features that had been more or less apathetic a moment before had turned dark as the two nearly identical brothers faced off, their hazel eyes locked in a staring contest, "You're just pissed because you're going to miss your basket ball game."

"No shit." Jude snapped, just the thought of missing the game put him into an even worse mood than he was already in.

"Language!" Brooke chastised but her scolding went unheard.

"Well suck it up buttercup." Davis replied in a condescending tone.

"Screw you Davis." Jude took a threatening step towards his brother.

"That's it!" Brooke stepped in between them, even though both boys towered over her petite frame by several inches. "I am sick of your constant fighting! We are going to go to the cottage and have an amazing time and I will not hear another word." And with that she strode back towards the house, her heels clicking rapidly up the drive of their Tree Hill home.

* * *

Sawyer sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as Lucas and Peyton exchanged a look in the front seat of the car.

A knowing frown tugged at the corner of Peyton's lips but Lucas tilted his head ever so slightly to the side telling her not to pursue to the matter any further and both adults remained facing the road before them.

The only person who looked at the fair skinned, blond with ringlet curls and bright blue eyes with any sympathy was her slightly older aunt.

Lily Roe Scott, sat in the backseat of her brothers car. Her delicate fingers traced over her biology notes for the big test she was supposed to be studying for but her brown eyes remained locked on her niece.

Lily had voluntarily attended the cottage trip with the old gang, claiming she needed to get away from it all but she was unnervingly aware that her mother had fiercely instructed her brother to find out what exactly was going on with her lately.

Shaking the thought from her head she cleared her throat, just barely catching sight of Lucas glancing at her from the rearview mirror.

"So!" Lily began a little too excitedly from the expression that was draped across Sawyers face when she finally turned to look at her after several beats.

"So…" was the younger girls drone response.

"This is pretty exciting huh?" Lily pushed, Lucas watching her like a hawk from the front seat as he tried to concentrate on the drive.

"I guess. If you consider your parents betraying you by packing you up and moving you away from everything you've ever known exciting." Sawyer's tone was bitter. She was pissed and she wanted everyone to know it.

"It's only for a week." Lily replied, using ever fiber of her being to stop an eye roll at her nieces over dramatic attitude.

"Whatever." Sawyer grunted as she turned back towards the window and switched on her ipod. When you're 16 a week feels like forever and being away from your friends and stuck with your family was torture. In every sense of the word. Sawyer Brooke Scott was being tortured. At least, that's how it felt.

Peyton once again glanced towards Lucas, her eyes widened as she realized Lucas too had been emersed in the backseat conversation and had drifted into oncoming traffic, "LUCAS LOOK OUT!" Peyton screamed.


	2. Crash over me

Lucas's eyes widened as the blaring of a car horn echoed in his ears. He immediately jerked the steering wheel to the right, narrowly missing an oncoming truck, but the force of the maneuver was so strong that the 1957 restored BMW that they were driving veered into the ditch.

His knuckles where white as he gripped the steering wheel of the car, he looked at Peyton, his hands releasing the wheel as he caresses her cheek with one hand and inspected her with the other, tilting her chin up. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously, looking into her eyes.

Peyton nodded and immediately she swiveled around in her seat, "Sawyer?"

Lucas looked at his sister for a split second; although Lily looked slightly shaken, she gave her brother a thumbs up and Lucas nodded.

Simultaneously looking to his daughter as Peyton shrieked.

"I'm fine Mom." Came Sawyers drawl as Peyton scrambled from the passenger seat and yanked open the back door.

"Baby you're bleeding!" Peyton's forehead creased with worry as she thumbed the cut on her daughters forehead.

"It's just a bump." Sawyer insisted exasperated as Peyton continued to fuss over her. "I'm fine." Sawyer claimed, Peyton ignored her not meeting her eyes as she checked the rest of her daughter for injuries. "Mom!" Peyton finally met her eyes, "I'm fine." Sawyer told her more gently this time, keeping her eyes locked with her mothers until Peyton finally nodded.

"Of course you are." Peyton pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to Sawyers forehead, holding onto her a little too long before Sawyer began to disentangle herself from her mother.

Peyton rocked back.

"You can go now." Sawyer flashed an annoyed grin.

"Right." Peyton ran a hand through her hair before making a reluctant retreat back to her seat.

Lucas gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "We'll stop at the hospital on the way." Lucas told his wife, "Just to be safe." Peyton nodded.

"Ugh!" Sawyer groaned as she slumped further into her seat, "You two are _so _overdramatic!"

Lily snorted at the irony of Sawyers statement and received a glare from the younger girl.

"Better safe than sorry." Lucas quipped as he turned the key in the ignition.

The engine stuttered several times but refused to start.

Lucas sighed as he pushed his door open and stepped out into the tall cat tails that Peyton had somehow neglected to notice in her plight to make sure their daughter was uninjured.

His wife followed suit as they stood at the hood of the car and popped it open. A puff of smoke emerged from the engine. "It's overheated." Peyton observed.

Lucas nodded running a hand through his hair, "I guess we're going to have to call a tow."

The two headed back to the car and announced the news causing Sawyer to let loose another temper tantrum, "Of course we're stuck here!" she shrieked, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"We'll be back on the road in no time." Lucas assured her.

"Right because _that's _exactly what I want." Sawyer bit out snidely.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott." Peyton turned around in her seat frustrated with her daughters attitude, "I know you are upset about being away from your friends for a week but let me tell you something, if this is the worst thing that happens to you in your life you are pretty damn lucky, so close your mouth and stop acting like a spoiler brat, capisce?"

Sawyer glared at her mother, crossing her arms angrily over her chest but didn't say another word as she slumped back down into her seat.

Lily let out a relieved breath.

"So we're just running a bit late." Lucas explained into his cell phone, "The tow truck should be here in-" he checked his watch, "Twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes?" the woman on the other end laughed into the phone, "More like two hours."

Lucas groaned knowing she was right.

"Luke, we'll just come get you, it's on the way than you can wait with the car and we'll take Sawyer, Peyton, and Lily to the hospital for a quick check and we'll be good to go."

"Hales-"

"No arguing Lucas Scott. This is just what makes the most sense. Now tell me where you are."

Lucas smiled at his friend and sister in-law, knowing he couldn't argue, "Just off Highway 85 before the bridge."

"Be there in 15." Haley replied before hanging up.

Lucas ended the call, staring fondly at his phone for a moment before looking at Peyton "Change of plans."

"We're going to go pick up Peyton, Sawyer and Lily while Lucas waits for the tow truck." Haley told her husband.

"Cool." Nathan agreed as he jumped down from securing the extra storage compartment atop their SUV before swooping down to give her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Haley smiled, relishing in the moment for only a second before her brown eyes looked up at her husband, "So we're ready to go?"

Nathan nodded, "Just missing two important things." He eyes flashed playfully as Haleys brows furrowed confused.

"I'm sure I packed everything." She mentally began going over her list, using her fingers for assistance, "Pots, Pans, Dinners, Games, Toilet Paper, Towels, Bags, Kids Bags-"

"Kids?" Nathan offered.

Haley pursed her lips as she smacked him playfully shaking her head as she walked slightly towards the house, "Jamie! Lydia!" she called, shooting another glance back at her husband.

"Coming Mom!" Jamie came out the front door of the house sporting a backpack slung over one shoulder and a basketball under the other arm.

"You think we'll get a chance to shoot some hoops?" Jamie asked his Dad.

"I think we'll be able to get quite the game of three on three going, maybe more." Nathan winked at his son and Jamie smiled.

Jamie was in the process of completing a degree in Psychology and Business at Duke University. He was top of his class and the captain of the schools basketball team. He had grown into a tall, handsome, and polite young man.

"Lydia!" Hayley called again before heading back towards the house in search of her daughter.

Hayley's eyes widened when she realized her daughter was on all fours, hysterically crying as she rooted through her bag. "Lydie, what's wrong?" Haley breathed as she sunk down onto the floor beside her daughter.

"I can't find it." Lydia continued to search the bag uncontrollably scattering its contents across the hallway.

"Find what honey?" Haley asked gently tucking a strand of her daughters honey suckle hair behind her ear.

Lydia looked up at her mother in a panic, "Sawyers CD! It was just here and now it's GONE! Ohmygod she's going to kill me."

"I think that's a little excessive." Haley frowned although she knew how Sawyer could be, when Lydia gave her an 'I don't think so' look she sighed, "It's got to be here somewhere."

"I didn't even want the stupid thing. I don't like that kind of music." Lydia explained rapidly, "I didn't think-" she pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Okay." Haley took her hands, "Lydie, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. I know your cousin can be a little bit…er…temperamental. But this was an accident okay? She'll understand. We'll just buy her a new CD."

Lydia's sobs had subsided and now she just sniffled and nodded. Haley gave her a soft smile. "Now lets get this cleaned up." She suggested kindly, "We're running late."


	3. Setting sail

C-3

"Of course the tow truck would arrive _before_ Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan." Sawyer grunted as she stood at the side of the road, kicking the gravel beneath her feet with her worn converse with her arms crossed over her chest.

Peyton sighed, "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and Lily gave her sister in law a sympathetic look. It's just a phase, everyone said, she'll get through it, everyone said, but Peyton wasn't so sure.

Ever since Sawyer had turned 14 an ugly case of hormones had reared their head, thrashing and clawing at everyone and anyone they could get their hands at.

Peyton and Lucas had moved Sawyer around a lot, travelling the world until she was 12 before finally settling in New York. Sawyer had never had a friend even close to that of Brooke Davis and that made Peyton sad.

In 9th grade Sawyer did find a group of friends that neither Lucas nor Peyton were particularly fond of and she latched onto them tightly, whether it was to piss off her parents or some other unfounded reason they couldn't be quite sure. Shortly there after came the mood swings, the slamming of doors, the blatantly rude outbursts, the sneaking out at night, and likely an undiagnosed case of depression.

Peyton understood the plight of teenage angst just a well as the next girl. Sawyer was angry, and she had every right to be, but things were starting to get a little ridiculous.

Peyton breathed a particular sigh of relief as she saw Haley and Nathan's SUV pulling up. "They're here!" she announced, secretly thanking God. "Grab your bags girls."

Lily and Sawyer immediately obliged.

The SUV rolled to a stop and Halley hopped out with a huge smile, waving to them as she came forward and wrapped Peyton into a huge hug. "It's been too long." She told her friend matter-o-factly.

Peyton nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed as nostalgia pricked as her eyes causing them to water.

Haley released her and Peyton used her free hand to wipe her eyes free from any unshed tears that may have slipped out.

"Don't cry Peyt." Nathan told her as he wrapped her in a bear hug, "We're not that bad."

Peyton choked on a laugh as she smiled, happy to be among friends and family.

When they finally broke apart, Nathan reached for Peytons bag, "Oh Nate you don't have to do that." She brushed him off and they ended up playing an odd sort of tug-o-war with her luggage.

"I insist." Nathan told her as Peyton relented.

"I'll take that." Jamie had swooped down to pick up his cousins bags when Lily shoved him roughly back.

"What? No hug for your aunt?" Lily asked him playful.

Jamie pretended to be offended.

"Loser." Lily remarked and that was the last draw before Jamie pulled her into a hug.

Lily snorted, "That's better."

"It's good to see you." Jamie told her, "How have you been?"

"Good. Busy. But good." Lily replied. "You?"

"About the same." Jamie laughed, "I'm glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it." Lily smiled.

"Yes, it's too bad we can't all be as excited as Old Aunt Lily." Sawyer remarked before finding Lydia lingering by the car, "Hey, do you have the CD you borrowed from me?"

"Um…" Lydia looked at her Mom.

"It's around here somewhere." Halley replied offhandedly.

"Hm." Sawyer responded, her lips tightly woven together in displeasure.

"Oh Sawyer, honey, let me see your head." Halley exclaimed in an attempt to avoid the continuing conversation.

"It's nothing." Sawyer replied offhandedly as she tried to dodge Halleys advances with as much tact as she could muster.

"Sawyer." Peyton's voice was firm, it was one thing for her to act like a brat with them but it was a whole different story around friends and family.

Reluctantly, Sawyer refrained from fidgeting and stood still as Haley inspected the cut before turning to Peyton.

"It's not that deep Peyt. I don't think she needs stiches. I've got a first aide kit in the car we can patch her up when we get to the cottage." Haley looked between mother and daughter as she swung her arm around to pat Sawyer on the arm, "What do ya think kiddo?"

"Sounds great." Sawyer replied sarcastically as she moved towards the SUV and got in, slamming the door behind her.

'Sorry' Peyton mouthed to Haley who waved it off unfazed.

"Alright." Halley clapped her hands together, "Lets everyone get loaded up and on the road!"


	4. Undertow

garnetandgold47: Thanks for reviewing. There is a possibility Leyton will return to tree hill but nothings been confirmed yet. Anything can happen, however, I definitely take what the readers want into consideration so just let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen.

* * *

C-4

"Charlie keep your feet on your side of the line or I'll kill you." Rosslyn threatened quite sincerely with a low growl, simultaneously shoving her sisters feet off her lap. Rosslyn curled her feet into herself, using her knees as a barricade to keep her sisters legs from returning to their previous position.

"No." Charlotte mumbled almost inaudibly as she snuggled up against her brothers shoulder and fell back to sleep.

Clay popped his head into the backseat, "Would you two stop it? We haven't even left yet."

Quinn hopped into the front seat opposite her husband, "Who wants snacks?" she asked chipperly.

Logan looked towards his mother, "I do! I do!" Charlotte immediate sat up, smoking her head off the top of her brothers chin.

"Ouch." She frowned.

Logan rubbed his jaw, "Are you sure we can't take two cars?" he frowned. Having not spent more than three straight hours with his sisters since eighth grade, he was not looking forward to the cramped four hour drive.

Quinn gave Logan a sympathetic smile and looked at her husband, Rosslyn immediately sat up, "I want to go with Logan!" she shot her sister an annoyed glare.

"No one is going anywhere." Clay replied as he got behind the wheel of the SUV.

"So annoying." Rosslyn huffed as she slumped back down into her seat, pulling her hood over her head and popping her ipod buds into her ears.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she readjusted her seatbelt making sure to cross her sisters imaginary line. Twice.

Clay put the car in geer and started down the driveway, "Are we having fun yet?" he called to the back seat before exchanging a smirk with his wife.

* * *

"Daddy I have to pee." Charlotte whined.

Rosslyn gave her sister an irritated glare, "Maybe if you hadn't drank four juice boxes in an hour you wouldn't have to."

Logan smirked to himself, but then remembered his other sisters annoying whine, "Dadddddy. I _really _do have to go."

"Fine." Clay relented as he pulled over to the side of the road. "Go."

"Go." Charlotte echoed, "Go where?"

Logan couldn't hold back his snort and Rosslyn looked over at him seeming very pleased with his reaction.

"In the bush." Clay replied and Logan almost thought that his father was having fun with torturing his baby sister.

"What? No!" Charlotte squeaked.

"Than you can't have to go that bad." Clay replied as he shifted the car back into drive.

"Clay." Quinn rested a gentle hand on his forearm although she was smiling, "Stop teasing her." Quinn rotated around to face the back seat, "Ross will you go with your sister?"

"She's not a baby." Rosslyn replied almost immediatly, "She can go by herself."

Quinn looked at her youngest, her strawberry blond locks tattered against her rosy cheeks, as her green eyes squinted towards the edge of the trees, not far from the road. "Common baby" Quinn coaxed, "I'll go with you."

"It's okay." Charlotte began climbing over her sister towards the door making sure to elbow her in the ribs before jumping from the SUV, "I'll be fine on my own." She made sure to look her sister in the eye.

"Says the one who still sleeps with a night light." Rosslyn murmured as Charlotte slammed the door in her face.

"Don't tease your sister." Quinn told Rosslyn.

"Oh so it's okay for Daddy to tease her?" Rosslyn asked smugly looking between her parents.

Quinn gave Clay a firm look, "No. It's not."

"I wasn't teasing her." Clay produced his best look of innocence.

"Oh yeah?" Rosslyn countered, "Than why did we pass a service station about half a mile back?"

Quinn who had been looking out the window as her youngest tippy toed towards the cover of the darkened trees head snapped around, "Is that true?"

"Of course it's true." Rosslyn replied matter-o-factly.

"I-well-not exactly." Clay stuttered before relenting, "Okay so maybe I missed the service station on purpose."

Rosslyn snorted as Quinn gapped, "Why?"

"She needs to grow up a bit." Clay replied quietly.

"Oh so this is supposed to teach her a lesson?" Quinn was getting angry now.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Clay ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't want her to be afraid of everything her entire life."

"You can't push her!"

"She has to realize that the world isn't out to get her." Clay rationalized.

"She's a little girl Clay!" she was yelling now but she didn't care.

Rosslyn, uncomfortable with her parent's uncharacteristic fight, scooted over towards her brother as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"We're right here." Clay tried to calm his wife, "She knows we're right here. Nothing is going to happen to her."

Suddenly the door opened and Charlotte appeared with a smirk towards her older sister, "No problem." She jumped back into the car, "Oh you're going to sit in the middle now?" she asked her sister, not bothering to wait for a reponse as she made herself comfortable by the window seat. "Good."

No one said anything.

Charlotte looked around, "Why is everyone so quiet?"

Quinn was staring straight out the front dash fighting the tears that pooled in her eyes.

Then, as if to break the tension, Rosslyn shoved Charlotte, "Shut up Charlie, we're playing ghost town."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Well you _obviously _loose."

Rosslyn matched her sisters eye roll as Clay shifted the car into drive and they continued towards the lake house.


End file.
